Fibrous structures and/or products are known in the art. Examples of such known fibrous structures and/or products include cellulosic fibrous structures wherein the cellulosic fibrous structures consist of chemically different layers.
However, fibrous structures and/or products that comprise two or more chemically different compositions, such as in layers, wherein a tuft is formed in the fibrous structures and/or products by less than all of the chemically different compositions is not known. For example, one layer protrudes through the other layer such that a surface of the layered fibrous structure and/or fibrous product comprises a tuft, is not known.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fibrous structures and/or fibrous products that comprise at least two chemically different compositions wherein less than all of the chemically different compositions forms a tuft in/on the fibrous structure and/or fibrous product, and a process for making such fibrous structures and/or fibrous products.